The proliferation of distribution modes by which content, such as television (TV) content, can be delivered to consumers has given those consumers an unprecedented degree of control over when, where, and how to enjoy their entertainment of choice. For example, the ever-increasing selection of news, sports, and dramatic entertainment content available over the Internet has enabled consumers to view what had been traditional TV programming content using any of a variety of personal communication devices, such as a Smartphone or tablet computer, at a time and place of their own choosing.
The increased viewing options now available to consumers have created both challenges and opportunities for content providers. For example, agreements determining compensation for advertising delivered using one distribution mode, such as a linear TV broadcast, may not apply when substantially the same advertising content is delivered using an alternative distribution mode, such as streaming content delivered over the Internet. In addition, there may be constraints placed on the delivery of some content, based on the distribution mode used to deliver the content, or the type of communication device utilized by the consumer to view the content. On the other hand, Internet Protocol (IP) distribution of content offers the hitherto largely unrealized potential to provide customized entertainment content, as well as customized advertising and/or promotional content, to consumers on a household-by-household or even viewer-by-viewer basis.